The use of markup languages such as Extensible Markup Language (XML) is prevalent in modern computing. This is likely due in part to fact that markup language documents may be expressed in a simple textual form which can be processed by many different types of computing devices and operating system platforms. Markup language documents may thus facilitate cross-platform computing.
When a developer creates a markup language document, either using a text editor or through the use of an integrated development environment (IDE), it may be necessary to repeatedly generate the same set of markup language elements within the document. The repeated generation of the same set of markup language elements can be tedious and can result in a markup language document that is difficult to maintain.
An apparatus, method and machine-readable medium for facilitating generation of a markup language document containing identical sets of markup language elements would be desirable.